


Darling Have No Fear

by martianwahtney



Series: House of Gold [2]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Asexual Eddie Kaspbrak, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Found Family, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, M/M, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier, Supportive Losers Club (IT), the intricate rituals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23178238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martianwahtney/pseuds/martianwahtney
Summary: Set a year after the last chapter of You Give Me A Reason to Feel (Like I Belong Here), follow Richie and Eddie through their last semester of college and then some, which includes, but is not limited to:the Gay ClubMoving OutA cat named GreystripeAnd some notes shoved under a grey cubicle wall between some boyfriends(not in that order)
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris
Series: House of Gold [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593346
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HOLY SHIT WE'RE BACK BABIES

Richie woke up to sunlight streaming into the room, bright and unrelenting. He groaned and shoved his face into his pillow. Blindly he reached over to the other side of the bed for his boyfriend, but his hand met nothing but soft sheets. With another groan he lifted his head to find that Eddie was not in bed next to him which in Richie’s very objective opinion was biphobic considering it was their one year anniversary. It had been one whole fucking year since Richie had gotten his shit together and asked Eddie to be his boyfriend. Richie groaned and pushed himself up so he was sitting against the headboard. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and pushed his hands through his hair.

The door to the bedroom opened as Eddie stepped in with two full mugs of coffee. He brightened when he saw Richie was already awake.

“Good morning Richie!”

“Morning Eds,”

Eddie shot him a look but didn’t otherwise respond. He settled on the bed and turned around so his back was pressed against Richie’s chest. Richie felt a bewildered expression overtake his face as he took one of the coffee mugs from Eddie. His beloved boyfriend historically did  _ not _ like drinking coffee in bed, however, Richie wasn’t going to complain about it. He snaked his arm around Eddie’s waist to hold him close.

“Happy anniversary, ‘Chee,” Eddie said softly.

Richie beamed, his cheeks heating up in a blush, and pressed a kiss to Eddie’s curls.

“Happy anniversary, Eds,”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's club fair for the gay club and the Losers have to do their part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact i was president of the Gay Club at my college so everything in this chapter is from my own experience, including the coffee shop name. i think there were three (3) Sips on my campus

Richie stepped out of his class to find his boyfriend waiting for him in the hall.

“Spaghetti! What are you doing here?” Richie asked.

Eddie raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

“Today is the Club Fair, remember? Bev’s in class till ten and Stan won’t get out till 11, I have to set up,” he said.

“Oh right,”

Richie followed his boyfriend out of the building and toward the Student Union Building. Eddie had been elected as club Vice President last spring semester with Bev as President, Stan as President, and Mike as the person in charge of the social media accounts.

“We should stop for food,” Richie said suddenly.

“Richie we’re late already!”

“Exactly! Who cares if we’re even later?”

Eddie shot him the stink eye. 

“Yeowch,”

Eddie just shook his head, a tiny smile on his lips.

“I can’t believe she didn’t let me leave early,” he muttered as they stepped inside the Student Union Building.

“We didn’t even  _ do _ anything in class today,” he added.

He approached the counter and offered his ID card to the student working the desk.

“I need the key to box 6,” he said. 

The student took Eddie’s ID and headed into a back room. She returned with a small silver key and headed it to Eddie.

“I’ll keep your ID here until you return the key,” she said.

Richie dutifully followed Eddie out of the building and up a set of stairs to the second floor where the club lockers were. Eddie led him to box 6 which ended up being a drawer rather than a box or a locker.

“What do we need?” Richie asked curiously.

“Everything,”

They scooped the contents of the drawer into Richie’s backpack. When Eddie was satisfied with everything he locked the drawer back up. They headed back downstairs, exchanged the key for Eddie’s ID, and headed up to the library to get ready for the Club Fair. When they arrived at their table, they found a cardboard box on it.

“What’s in the box?” Richie asked in a poor Brad Pitt impersonation.

“Condoms and lube,” Eddie replied as he set the box on the ground.

“Wait what?”

“Didn’t you come to the Club Fair last year?” Eddie asked.

“Nope,”

“Oh. They have condoms and lube every year to promote safe and comfortable sex. I think there are pamphlets on female condoms as well,” 

It didn’t take them long to set the table up and soon it was covered in a sign up sheet, bowls full of condoms and lube, pamphlets, and a metric shit ton of mini gay flags and other gay paraphanelia. 

Richie and Eddie sat there for nearly an hour talking to potential club members and answering questions. College students, as it turned out, were very receptive to free condoms and lube. 

“You guys are the  _ best _ ,” Bev announced when she arrived at the table.

“We’re well aware Ms. Ringwald- or should I call you President Ringwald?”

Bev rolled her eyes, a fond smile on her face.

“Take my seat. I’m gonna go to the Sip,” Richie said.

He pushed himself to his feet and headed to the Freudian Sip for some coffee.

“What can I get you?” the barista asked.

“Large hot chocolate, and two large white chocolate mochas,” Richie said.

He waited at the end of the counter for the drinks to get made and scrolled through his phone. He had a few messages from Stan, complaining about the math class he was in. Richie smiled softly and responded with an obscene amount of frowny face emojis. 

“Hot chocolate,”

Richie’s head shot up and he saw three drinks on the counter. He double checked it was his order and brought the drinks out to his friends at the gay table.

“Aw Trashmouth,” Bev cooed.

“Thanks Rich,” Eddie said and kissed Richie on the cheek, and even though he and Eddie had been dating for over a year, Richie still blushed like an idiot.

“Cute,” Bev teased.

The three of them sat at the table for hours, they were joined by Stan once he was done with his class, and then Mike joined them for a few moments to take pictures of them so he could upload them to the clubs instagram page.

“Last semester, how we feeling boys?” Bev asked.

“Dread,” Richie said with a grin.

“Inexplicable sense of my own doom,” Stan said after a moment.

“My man,” Richie cooed.

“If I was your man you would have bought me some coffee,” Stan shot back.

Richie placed an obnoxious, loud kiss to the crown of Stan’s head. Stan just laughed and shoved him off. Eddie watched them with a small smile on his face. Their final semester was going to be great, he could feel it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i missed these nerds


End file.
